


The Best Halloween Treat

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Prompt: They're in college and Nino is in love with Jun, and since Nino knows how excited Jun is about Halloween and what a daredevil he is, he does his best to get his attention, maybe trying different kinds of costumes. While Jun already took notice of him since long ago. If possible I'd like to see some jealous Jun. Requested byitsumo_niji.





	The Best Halloween Treat

  
Jun loved Halloween. Majoring in cosmetology with intentions to become a make-up artist, Jun got excited to help friends with make-up for their costumes every year. He also loved the thrill of going to haunted houses. He wanted to invite his crush, Nino, along with him, but Nino wasn’t the type to be involved with Halloween – or any social event for that matter. Jun sat down in the cafeteria with his friends Sho and Aiba. He glanced around the dining hall and he saw Nino sitting next to Ohno. Again. _Look at him being flirty with Ohno-kun. I have no chance. And did he just grab Ohno-kun ’s butt?!_ Jun was wondering why he had to like Nino of all people. He was lazy, bratty, a pain in the ass, and all he ever did was play video games. He wasn’t even that cute! (Okay, yes he was, but Jun would never admit it.) Jun just wished he could get the man out of his head.

Nino thought Jun was fucking hot. Whenever he saw the younger man he couldn’t help but stare. He knew Jun had liked him for a long time, and Nino had been waiting for him to make the first move. However, Jun was taking too long, so Nino decided he had to do it instead. Nino was majoring in game design, and spent his free time playing video games in his dorm room. He never bothered with Halloween once he started junior high. But, to win Jun over, Nino decided to get involved with Halloween this year, seeing how he loved it so much. As usual, Nino had a foolproof plan. He was definitely going to get the treat that he wanted this Halloween.  
       
Jun was always more than willing to help out with choosing a Halloween costume. Wearing the perfect costume is crucial for attending parties! But Jun received a shock when Nino got up from his seat next to Ohno and sat beside him – a bit too close for comfort. He politely asked if Jun could help him pick out a costume the next day, an offer seemingly too good to be true. Jun quickly agreed and Nino left, leaving his phone number behind. Jun stuffed the number in his pocket.  
“So, you have a date with your crush tomorrow?”  
“Oh, shut up!”  
“Don’t even try to deny that you like him. Besides, he obviously likes you too; Nino would never go Halloween shopping!”  
“Maybe he changed his mind.”  
“Yeah, right.” Aiba and Sho giggled.  
Jun got up to go to his next class.  
“Be sure to tell us how your date was!”  
“Screw you! I’m not telling you shit!” Jun stuck his tongue out, chuckling.  
“You will too!” Sho and Aiba laughed.

 

************************************************************************

 

At 10 o’clock the next morning, Jun and Nino met up at the local Halloween store. Jun pointed out a few costumes that he thought would look good on Nino. The gamer grabbed the costumes Jun suggested (along with another one when Jun wasn’t looking) and went of to the changing room.

The first costume was one that looked similar to Link from The Legend of Zelda. Jun thought it looked good, but Nino whined about how it wasn't _really_ Link, so the sword included looked different (and more lame) than the Master Sword from the games. Jun rolled his eyes. He tried to include Nino’s interests but that wasn’t going to work.  
Nino tried on a few more costumes, only to get a ‘meh’ reaction from Jun. After that Nino put on a pirate costume. The pants were a bit tight, and Nino noted that Jun was staring at his thighs. Jun said that it was perfect but Nino wanted to try one more costume on. One that would make Jun  look at his thighs even more.  
“How about this one, Master?” Nino waltzed out of the dressing room in a skimpy maid outfit, complete with knee-highs and a garter.  
“EHHH!?! Why are you wearing that?”  
“It looks good, doesn’t it?” Nino winked and spun around.  
Jun reddened and attempted to look away.

Nino changed back into his regular clothes.  
“While it seems like you think this one is the best, so I guess I’ll be a maid this year!”  
“What? I never said-“  
“Come on, let’s go!” Nino grabbed Jun by the arm.  
“Where are we going?”

After paying for the costume, Nino dragged the younger man to a nearby café, where the pair made plans (or rather Nino forced Jun to agree to his plans) to go to a haunted house together on Halloween. The gamer could almost taste his goal.

************************************************************************

It was Halloween, and Jun found himself doing Nino’s face makeup in the latter’s dorm room.  
“You’re seriously going out like this?” Jun said, looking handsome in his demon outfit.  
“Yeah, why not?” Nino shrugged, not particularly caring about society’s opinion on his costume choice.  
Jun went for a more natural look with Nino’s makeup, as the gamer already had beautiful skin and feminine features. Not to mention it wasn’t common for a maid to be wearing a ton of makeup. When Jun finished, Nino batted his eyelshes at Jun, who rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

 

************************************************************************

Jun and Nino were next in line to go enter the haunted house.  Sho and Aiba were forced to go in with the group before them, and their screams could be heard from outside.  
“This is why I go to haunted houses with them. Their reactions are priceless” Jun chuckled.  
“Oh really? You don’t get scared?”  
“Nah, these things don’t scare me.”  
Nino found that hard to believe.  
“I still can’t believe you are wearing that stupid skirt.”  
“Aiba said it looked cute!”  
“Well that’s Aiba.”  
“You like it too!”  
“I never said that!”  
“Like you weren’t looking at my legs when I put it on!”  
“I wasn’t!” Jun blushed.

The staff soon ushered the two university students into the ominous building. All went well at first, with the pair acting fearless as they walked down the halls, shrugging off the occasional pathetic jump scares.  
As they progress through the attraction, though, things got a bit scarier. One of the actors had put a chainsaw a bit too close to Jun’s head, and the latter was now hyperaware of his surroundings, constantly glancing behind himself. When Nino saw an actress with realistic-looking makeup gore, his stomach twisted into knots, He subconsciously grabbed Jun’s hand and squeaked.  
“You alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
The students trembled as they walked through the various rooms.

“AHHH!!” Multiple actors tore down the walls, screaming. Nino and Jun shrieked while clutching each other tight.  They didn’t let go of each other throughout the rest of their journey in the house. Eventually, they opened the final door and exited the haunted mansion. They sighed in relief as they realized that the torture was over. Nino kept his hands on Jun as they headed towards the latter’s car, this time not out of fear, but out of calculation. Jun rubbed Nino’s back to comfort him, as he thought the older was still scared. They climbed into Jun’s car, Nino’s touch still lingering on the former.  
Once they arrived, Jun began to say goodbye to Nino.

“Well I guess I’ll see you later then.”  
“Eh? You’re leaving? No, come in! Have a beer!”  
A beer did sound really nice right now, but Jun didn’t think he could stand wearing his uncomfortable costume anymore.  
“Sure, but do you have clothes that I could borrow?”  
“None of mine will fit you, but I could steal some from Aiba.” Nino began  digging through Aiba’s drawers.  
“Aiba’s your roommate!?” Jun was surprised that his friend never shared this information with him.  
“Yep. Though he spends more time at Sho’s nowadays. Did you think it was me who caused the microwave to explode?” Nino sighed. “What an idiot.”  
Jun glanced at the microwave. It was black on the inside and the glass was cracked. Jun couldn’t imagine dealing with a roommate like that. He could barely handle Aiba as it was, nevermind having to deal with him destroying their dorm room. And he thought Toma was bad...  
Nino tossed Jun a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Except he didn’t tell Jun he was tossing them, so the clothing smacked into the younger’s face. Jun groaned and headed off to the bathroom to get changed, along with showering and removing his makeup. Upon returning, Jun was surprised to see Nino still wearing his maid costume.  
“You’re still wearing that?!”  
“Why not? It’s actually pretty comfy.”  
“Oh, come on, get changed already.” Jun didn’t think he could handle seeing Nino bouncing around in that skimpy thing any longer.  
“Why? Does master not like it?” Nino asked, pouting.  
Jun spluttered and blushed, making Nino smirk.  
Nino moved towards the younger.  
“Or does master like it a lot?” Nino whispered into Jun’s ear, grabbing the latter’s waist.  
Beers long forgotten, Jun pinned Nino to the wall and mashed their lips together, the older melting under Jun’s touch. Nino guided Jun in the direction of his bed, lips never separating.  They toppled on the bed, with Jun on top, who quickly removed his own clothing. Nino moved to unzip his dress, but Jun stopped him.  
“I want to fuck you with in on.” Nino gulped as a result of Jun’s sudden demand, but still nodded.  
Jun spread Nino’s legs apart, the skimpy dress not hiding anything. He reached under the dress and removed the shorts and briefs underneath.  
Jun looked up at Nino expectantly.  
“Oh. The lube is in the nightstand.”  
Jun reached over and searched through the nightstand for the bottle, and upon retrieving it, coated his fingers with its contents. Jun inserted two fingers into Nino’s tight hole, making the man beneath him growl. Jun scissored his fingers, preparing Nino.  
“Please, just fuck me already!” Nino was panting and moaning, desperate for something more.  
Jun was more than willing to comply to the request. The younger man lubed up his dick and thrust it into the gaping hole. Nino screamed in pain as Jun intruded upon him. After having a few seconds to get used to the stretch, Nino was already pleading for Jun to begin thrusting. Jun started moving slowing, increasing his pace as Nino begged for more. When he found the older man’s prostate, he slammed into it with wild abandon, allowing no mercy to the gamer. Nino grabbed his own cock as he approached his climax, but Jun pushed the hand away, replacing it with his own. Jun jerked Nino to the pace of his thrusts. Soon enough, Nino was coming while clenching around Jun, the increased tightness causing the younger to climax seconds later.  
Completely exhausted from the day’s events, Jun collapsed next to Nino, falling asleep. Nino, content with the result of his efforts, slipped into a deep slumber as well.

 

 

Omake:

 

The next morning:

“So much for not being afraid of haunted houses.” Nino looked over at Jun and grinned.  
“You were scared too!”  
“Yeah, but I never said that they aren’t scary!”  
“I don’t know why I got so scared last night. I am honestly never afraid of haunted houses.”  
“Maybe it’s because I was there.” Nino smirked.  
“No way!” Jun smacked Nino on the head and smiled.


End file.
